Tangled
by XxxJasperAlicefanxxX
Summary: Hermione always thought that her father was dead but it turns out that he is one of the greek god.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hermione put the roses in her mother and stepfather graves, it had been a week since their deaths and the pain that they gave her when they died weren't getting healed from it. No one knows that she had been living by herself since their deaths, she didn't want anyones pity for loosing her parents.

"I am going to America just like you beg me to do in your letter but why is it important for me to go there mom?" asked Hermione towards the grave of her mother. She knew that she sounded crazy for asking this question to a dead person but it been haunting her since her mother written that letter before they been murdered.

"I hope that you are with my dad and that you are happy with him," said Hermione to her mother's grave. Her mother had told her that her father was mischievous man that died before she was born. Every night before she sleeps, her mother would tell her name was anagram of her father's name something that still confuses her till this day.

It is strange to think that she will never be able to wake up to the sound of her mother's singing or to the smell of her stepfather famous pancakes. She can almost feel a ghostly touch on her cheek which reminds her of the way her mother will give her a cookie and make the bad things in her life be forgotten for a little while.

Her mother will never be able to call her little angel nor will she be able to see the grandchildren that she will ever have. _America will be my new start_ thought Hermione, she turned her back for a little while and when she glanced at her mother and step-father's grave that beside the roses that she left for her mother there was a new addition to the grave a worn out teddy bear that reads 'I love you' it was almost like she wasn't the only one in the graveyard today.

* * *

><p>Hermes had never met his daughter with Jennifer unless you count when she was born. It blows his mind on how much his baby girl looked like her mother whom they both just lost. He loved Jennifer the most for being patient, kind with him even when he was acting 'like a big baby' those were the words that Jennifer told him whenever he had a hissy fit.<p>

Hermione was so beautiful just like her mother yet she had grown older than her own years from what he doesn't know. The pain in her eyes were there and it hurts for him to know that he can't take the pain away from her. His ears peaked at the mention of Jennifer being with him that was something he wanted but his father will never allow it.

He snapped his fingers, remembering the teddy bear that Jennifer had given him a few weeks before he had to end things between them. He put the teddy bear on the grave of his decrease lover wishing that he was able to prevent her death from happening but even he didn't predicted it happening.

"Our daughter, she is one special girl," said Hermes to the grave of his ex-lover before going back to do his job.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank Strawberry Moon Bunny for the correction about the Anagram. I will also like to say thank you to everyone, who put this in their story alerts and favorite.**

Hermione tapped her foot as she waited for her food. It had been a week since she arrived in America and she didn't figure out the reason for her mother need for her to come to here. _Didn't even give me a hint on why I should be here_ thought Hermione angrily as she heard her number being called.

She took her take away food and went to the park to think what she should do next. The sound of the girl playing the violin reminded her that she was all alone in this country. Hermione smiled at the sight of a boy pickpocketing from an old woman, she was once like that stealing people stuff, playing pranks and not respecting her elders but after she had been expelled everything changed for her.

"Mind if I take a seat beside you?" asked the man, he looked kinda of familiar to her but she doesn't know where. Hermione shrugged her shoulders at the man even if she tells him that he can't she will bet that he still will so what was the point of even saying no. She took a bite of her burger as the man beside her watch the children play football.

"So why aren't you with your parents?" asked the man staring at the kids that was stealing in amusement. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him that was a personal question plus she doesn't want to talk about her parents, they are dead and nothing she can do will bring them back.

"It none of your business sir," snapped Hermione. She threw her wrapper since she was done eating her lunch it was time for her to figure out a little bit more of her mother's mysterious past starting with her best friend in the whole entire world. If her mother knew that she had been reading her diary, she will be grounded for doing that but since she didn't give her a hint for being here she has to figure out by figuring out her mother's past.

* * *

><p>The smell of cigarettes made her sick for as long as she can remembered, smoking is a habit that she hates. <em>So this is where my lovely Aunt lives <em>thought Hermione sarcastically before knocking the door. The apartment that her Aunt lives was run down and from what the neighbor looks like this was the neighborhood where nearly no one comes out.

This was the first time that she was meeting someone from her maternal family everyone, who knew her mother knew that her mother hates talking about them and will change the subject about them. All she knew about her mom beside her last name was the fact that she has a sister, brother and parents.

Aunt Caroline was the opposite of how her mother looks like while her mother had long curly brown hair with beautiful brown eyes that shows warmth, her aunt had silkily bleached blond hair and blue eyes that reminded her of ice. While her mother was slender like a willow, her aunt was as fat as an elephant which made her wonder how they were related.

"Who are you! Why are you in my god damn property!" shouted Aunt Caroline pointing a gun at her. Hermione smiled weakly at her Aunt, who gasped at her appearance as if she was seeing her sister's ghost which would be too hilarious if her mother had came back a ghost. Caroline put the gun back wherever she got it from and pulled her inside the house.

_Mom wasn't kidding getting when she written that she is a sloth _thought Hermione glancing at the empty beer bottles and wrappers. It was a surprise to hear a little kid crying since it was obvious that no child lives here or should, she was about to comfort him when she saw a photo of her mother smiling and hugging her aunt.

"Who are you kid?" asked Aunt Caroline offering her beer. The smell of alcohol in her aunt's breath was so bad that she scooted little bit further away from her and nearly barf on the floor. Hermione shook her head at her aunt, declining the offer of beer. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and took a big gulp of the beer.

"My name is Hermione Granger, my mother is Jennifer Scotts." said Hermione. Caroline face darken when her mother's name was mentioned which made her wonder, what happened in the past that got her mother feuding with her family.

"Tell me Hermione, why are you here? Not with your perfect goodie too shoes of a mother, she wouldn't be too happy if she knew you were here," snapped Caroline. Hermione gulped the lump, it was taking all her courage not to cry about the fact that her mother was dead. It is true that her mother would had hated her for going to a dump like this but, the mystery of who her father is was something that she wanted to figure out not because her mother didn't tell her but because she needed to get to know more about the man that helped made her.

"My Mom is gone," admitted Hermione.

"Left you didn't she? She was always good at abandoning family after all she abandon us when she had the chance, running off with him!" ranted Caroline. Hermione clenched her hand into a fist and was about to punch her when she heard about her mother abandoning her family for a man. It can't be true, her mother will never abandon her family for a man but then again what does she know about her mother?

"My mother didn't leave me," began Hermione. Aunt Caroline scoffed at that before shouting at the child that was crying telling him to shut up which made her angry, that wasn't how a mother should comfort a crying child.

"She left you Hermione! Don't defend her after all you wouldn't be here if she didn't left you," snapped Caroline. Her sister left them all alone the moment she had met him so why wouldn't her good for nothing sister abandon her daughter after all she did that to her.

"My mother was murdered a month ago along with my stepfather, she told me to go back by the back door quietly when she heard a knock on the door, telling me that I should go have a sleepover at my best friend Penny's house and you know the next day when I came back, I saw their bodies, my mother stomach was cut opened and my stepfather having a bullet in his chest," informed Hermione crying as she remember their body's state.

Caroline hugged her, tears were also in her eyes. The tears in her aunt's eyes helped remind her that she wasn't the only one that lost someone close to her, this was the first time since she found their bodies that she cried. _I will find the person that did this person and make him pay _vowed Hermione as she continued to cry.

"No one should see their family body like that or hear that," cried Caroline. Hermione nodded at that statement before deciding to steal some coke from her aunt whenever something bad happens to her, she always steal something.

"Who was the man that you said my mother abandon you guys for?" asked Hermione drinking the coke that she stole from the fridge. Either her aunt was too sad about her mother's death to care that she stole the drink or she just didn't care about it.

"Well, his name was Chris but your mother always called him Hermes, said that it suits him which in my opinion was true since he did steal your mother away from us..." began Caroline, her blue eyes darkening as she remember something bad.

_Hermes, Hermione my name is a feminine version of Hermes but Aunt Caroline said his name is Chris _thought Hermione not understanding why her mother would give her name as Hermione when her father's name wasn't Hermes.

"Anyway a year into their relationship, your mother almost stop coming to the house when she did, it was like there was a secret that she wasn't telling me. I thought that he was abusing her, told her that I was going to call the cops on him, we got into a fight she packed her bags and left, that was the last time I ever saw her, how old did you say you are?" asked Caroline opening an another bottle of beer and taking another big gulp of it then sobbing as she remembered her fight with her sister.

"I am fifteen years old," admitted Hermione. _What is the secret that mom was hiding _thought Hermione taking another gulp of Coca-Cola, maybe this secret is connected her mother's need for her to come here so now she needs to figure out her next step.

"Are you in contact with your father?" asked Caroline.

"Never met the man, Mom told me that he died before I was born," admitted Hermione. Caroline spit out the drink that she was drinking when she heard the statement, crusing at her mother's words which made her wonder was what her mother telling her a lie about her father this whole time. It took a long time before her aunt can calm down to tell her why she was surprise at her statement.

"Excuse my colorful tongue but what the hell? I saw Christopher a few weeks ago flirting with a girl that had to be half his age so why would Jennifer lie to you about this," said Caroline. Hermione snapped her can into two at this revelation, so if her father was alive then why would her mother lie to her about something this big? The only person that knows is her real dad.

"Do you have his address, maybe I can talk to him," begged Hermione. Caroline shook her head at her which made her loose any hope to meet the man that might be the key to knowing the sole reason of why her mother wanted her here. What her aunt said next gave her new hope on meeting her father.

"I do know however know the address of your mom's best friend Kyra, she was the one that introduce them to each other from what I heard maybe she knows where he lives," admitted Caroline. Hermione smiled at the older woman and gave her a hug.

"Here is the address and Hermione, you are welcome to stay here if you want," said Caroline warmly before giving her a hug. _Well, the mystery of who my father is gone now all I need to do is meet him _thought Hermione yet there was this feeling like that there was something that wasn't adding up.

She slipped the paper into her pocket knowing that tomorrow will be a long day ahead of asking questions about her biological father.

**A/N Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the O. Cs**

This was the address that her Aunt had written, the house that her mom's best friend lives is completely different from the way than that of her Aunt Caroline's house. There were kids playing football, people jogging yet there was a presence that tells her that something isn't right.

Everyone was staring at her, probably because she was a new here and they never seen a new person in this neighborhood. She knocked at the door waiting for Kyra to open the door as she waited, she thought about what she was going to say to her but, even in her own mind it sounded stupid.

The door soon opened and a woman about her mother's age step out. The woman had to be one of the most beautifulest women that she had ever seen with her long raven-black hair and warm blue eyes that was filled with humor. The woman was surprised to see her and had the same look that her aunt had as if she was seeing a ghost.

"May I help you?" asked the woman. Hermione took a deep breath, she was closer to figuring out on why her mother wanted her to come to America so she better take all the courage that is in her to ask to the woman if she was her Mom's best friend or if she knew her mother.

"Are you Kyra?" asked Hermione praying to god that she is.

"If I am then what do you want from me?" asked Kyra. Hermione glanced around to see if they were being watched by her neighbors, it seems like they stopped staring at her which made her happy. It was bad enough that she was being gawked at because she was friends with Harry but she thought they wouldn't stare at her.

"My relative said that you know where my father lives," admitted Hermione. Kyra sighed which made her raised her eyebrows at the older woman.

"Come inside there are somethings that we can't talk in front of my neighbors," said Kyra dryly as she glared at her neighbor's that were spying through their windows. Hermione nodded and went to the living room. There were some pictures of her mother playing with Kyra, hugging her too but there were also picture of her mother as a child being hugged by a boy that looked like Kyra except that he had blond hair.

"What do you want to drink? Coke, juice or anything?" asked Kyra going to the kitchen.

"Uh Coke will do," answered Hermione staring at the picture of her mother hugging her best friend. _Why would mom leave if she was happy here _thought Hermione taking a seat in the couch. It was well known in their neighborhood that her mother was not happy with her husband but she never left him for what reasons she never knew.

"Tell me, why did your relative think I might know where your father lives if I don't know the man?" asked Kyra drinking her cup of coffee.

"My name is Hermione Granger, my mom is Jennifer Scotts, Aunt Caroline told me that you were the one that introduce my father to her," answered Hermione quickly. Kyra spit out her coffee when she mentioned who her mother was. _Mom didn't tell anyone that she was pregnant with me _thought Hermione sadly as Kyra gawked at her in shock.

"Hermione, to tell you the truth your father well he doesn't live in one place for too long so I don't know where he is now," admitted Kyra sadly. The only noise that can be heard were the children playing across the street and the sound of the next door neighbors' shouting at each other. Hermione digest the information that she had been given so, her father never stays in one place that isn't a surprise.

"How did you know my father?" asked Hermione. Kyra drank a sip of her coffee before answering her question.

"My Dad is his older brother," admitted Kyra. She notice that there was something that her best friend's daughter wasn't telling her.

"Why aren't you with Jennifer?" asked Kyra. Hermione glanced at her unopened can of coke thinking of the best way to tell her mom's best friend that her mom was murdered or that she had been living in abandon houses just so she doesn't have to use all her money on hotels.

"Mom and her husband were murdered a few weeks ago, I found a letter from Mom address to me a few days ago after her murder, telling me to go to America to be more accurate New York but I don't know why," admitted Hermione.

Kyra put her hand on her mouth, tears were steaming when she said her mother was dead. Most people who met her mother once even cried because everyone who met her mother fell in love with her because she was the nicest person that they could meet but somehow she mixed with the wrong crowd. Hermione awkwardly patted her back as she cried, knowing that this was a lot to take in.

"I am sorry about the crying, I don't usually cry but your mother was and still is my best friend, been there through my worst time but I never told her this one little secret about me and my twin brother, he was so taken to your mother told me that if he died to tell her that he loved her and me being selfish as I was didn't tell her now, I will never tell her this," sobbed Kyra.

Hermione nodded, afraid that if she opens her mouth that she will also cry. She waited till Kyra stopped crying before asking her next question that she hoped her mom's best friend might know. Watching her mom's best friend cry made her wonder why would her mother leave for England the moment she knew she was pregnant with her.

"Do you by any chance know why my mom wanted me to come here?" asked Hermione. Kyra sniffed before nodding at her.

"First off what did your mom and aunt tell you about your father?" asked Kyra. Hermione started to tell her what she knew about her dead beat dad that cared about dating girls that are half his age. It disgust her that her own father cares about dating girls half his age more than her own mother.

"The secret that your mom hid is the same one my mother hid from me and my twin brother," admitted Kyra rubbing her arm. Hermione glanced at her arm and notice that there were some scars in the older woman arms which made her wonder how did the older woman got it. _Why is there this feeling that this secret isn't a good one _thought Hermione.

"This secret that my mom hid from me, what does it have to do with my father?" asked Hermione. Kyra laughed bitterly at that question but answered it none of less.

"The secret has a lot to do with your father is because the fact that he is a Greek Gods that doesn't care about his children! My Dad left my Mom pregnant with me and my brother never even coming to our birthdays or to my brother's funeral, rules don't apply if my brother is dead!" ranted Kyra.

_Greek Gods, she is crazy _thought Hermione but didn't voice it out loud. Kyra stopped her rant when she saw the disbelief in her eyes which made the older woman smiled as if she had been in her shoes. She took a sip of her coke before asking the one thing that might upset the woman.

"You are crazy you know that? How can the Greek Gods exist? I mean there just legends to tells us what people believed before science!" ranted Hermione. Kyra took a sip of her coffee, her lips were betraying the smile that was threatening to come out which made her even more angry. _How can she smile? She just told me something so crazy _thought Hermione.

"I said the same thing when I got to camp but listen to me Hermione, there is a part of you that knows that this is true. You love to steal and play pranks don't you? You diagnose with ADHD probably also dyslexic too," said Kyra looking at her knowingly.

She was about to argue about her about her ADHD when she heard her the talking about her loving to steal stuff and pranks, no one knows about it except her mother not even her best friends knew about it. A part of her wonder why, does this woman know things about her that her friends doesn't know.

"The reason on why you love to steal might have to do with who your father is," said Kyra softly, a part of her loves to sing and write poems because her father did too. While Hermione may look and act like her best friend, there is a part of her that acts like Hermes, there is a part oh her that loves to steal, play pranks and a smooth liar. A part of her knew why Jennifer would fled America after learning she is pregnant, her best friend would do anything to protect her love ones even going to a country without telling her family and friends.

"My father?" asked Hermione.

"Who is the Greek God of thieves tell me?" asked Kyra drinking her coffee calmly. Hermione knew the answer but, the part of her that was still sane told her that was impossible for her to be a daughter of Hermes yet, it isn't that crazy because it will explain on why she loves to steal, play pranks on people and why it was so difficult for her to quit doing things that she loved.

"Hermes," answered Hermione finally. She can hear the sound of thunder after she said that, she glanced at the windows but didn't see any storm clouds. The older woman in the other hand shook her head at her and was saying to herself that she should had explain about names having power.

"Names have powers Hermione. So if I were you never say the names of the gods or monsters unless you want to get into serious trouble." Said Kyra seriously.

Hermione looked at the woman's eyes to see if she was joking but saw no humor in the older woman's eyes at what she just said. _So I am half-blood, the secret that my mom's been hiding is the fact that my father is the Greek God of thieves and oh I can't say his name without hearing the sound of thunder _thought Hermione checking off what she just learnt.

"You are not safe here, Hermione." said Kyra.

"Where am I safe than Kyra because I am not safe at my own home! The only people that I ever cared about are dead and nothing I can do will bring them back!" shouted Hermione, her brown eyes starting to shed tears as she remember the words written on the painting that her mother made a few years ago.

"I have to take you to Camp, it is the safest place for you," answered Kyra. It had been twenty years since she been to camp, the last time she been there was the funeral of her half-brother and maybe it is time for her to heal from her own wounds.

"Camp, what Camp?" asked Hermione.

"I will explain on the way but first, we need to clean you up and get you some decent clothes to wear," said Kyra firmly.

**A/N: Who do you think, Hermione will end up with? Also what do you think of Kyra?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs**

Hermione gripped her seat as Kyra drove like maniac, she had never thought of how she was going to die but now she knew her answer, she was going to die from the older woman's driving. She was surprised that none of the cops had stopped them for speeding, she turned around to see if there were any cops following them but found none.

"So what is this camp for?" asked Hermione. Kyra didn't answer which made her feel frustrated with the older woman.

"It is the safest place for half-bloods, you see Hermione, our scent draws monsters, who by the way will try to kill you most of the times, the camp sends Satyr to schools but most likely since you live in England nothing bad had happen to you yet. Also Camp teaches you on how to defend yourself from these monsters," explained Kyra.

"Why did you introduce my father to mom?" asked Hermione changing the subject, she didn't want to learn how she can die plus Kyra was also half-blood, she should have known better than introduce her mother to Hermes if he was going to leave her the moment that she was pregnant with her. She didn't answer her question which made her more angry, she wanted her answers and she wasn't getting in this rate.

"Your father requested me to introduce Jennifer one day after he saw me and your mother drinking coffee. I can't refuse him, Hermione if that what you are wondering and he dated your mother for two years that is probably the longest relationship that he ever had," admitting Kyra.

Hermione nodded at those words, looking at the tall skyscrapers and buildings but the one that caught her eye was the Empire State Building, it looked so magnificent that she wished she could see it but knew that there will be no sight seeing for her for the next few weeks or possibly years.

"Your mother loved going to the Empire State Building, told me that if she could, she would lived there," said Kyra. It had been sixteen years since her best friend moved to England, she remember the last words her friend said and the promise that she made to her best friend about any children that she had. _I should had realized when she asked me to be the godmother for any children that she will ever have _thought Kyra as she parked her car.

"This is as far as I can drive," said Kyra parking her car beside one of the trees.

"So Hermione, tell me about your stepfather did he treat your mother well?" asked Kyra as they walked towards the direction of the Camp. Hermione nodded, no one could deny that Jack Granger loved her mother at times it was sad for her to see a good man in love with a woman that doesn't love him the same way. He knew that her mother didn't love him the same way but stayed with her anyway.

"He treated her well. He knew that mom never got over Dad," answered Hermione, her eyes starting to tear as she remembered the good times that her family shared before it happened. Jack had been the first man that can handle the sadness in her mother and the despair, he was like her father even through he told her that he wasn't going to replace him.

"I never seen the tree before," said Kyra looking at the pine tree in curiosity. The older woman went closer to the tree but stopped, her face starting to turn pale which made Hermione wonder what was wrong. The older woman grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a big house.

"Let go of me! What happened Kyra?" asked Hermione. Kyra stopped walking, her face still pale at what she just saw which made her realize that she didn't want to know, what the older woman saw.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I am afraid of dragons nor do I want to get attack by them or eaten by them," answered Kyra.

Hermione gulped, she knew what the older woman meant about getting attack by dragons. She was very thankful that the woman spotted it before it attack them since she can't reveal her magic in front of them without getting a letter from the Ministry for using Underage magic and using it in front of muggles.

"I should give you a heads up, the Director is Mr.D, he is the god of wine but he doesn't look it and uh give him some respect even if at times he doesn't deserve it," informed Kyra to Hermione.

"Anything else I should know?" asked Hermione. Was there anything she shouldn't do, like get into a fight with a child of whatever god or if there is certain children of the gods that she should avoid maybe because they will hurt her.

"Where is the fun of you being surprised? I can't tell you everything Hermione, there are some things that you must learn by yourself and some things I don't know or forgot," answered Kyra wisely but there was a glint of humor in there.

"You're no fun, you know that," complained Hermione. Kyra smiled at those words before continuing to walk towards the direction of the big house, surprise at the change of paint but thought it was better than it was when it was painted red. She told Hermione to wait which made the younger girl frustrated. _She definitely doesn't have her mother's patience _thought Kyra before going to the poach.

"Hi Chiron, Mr. D," said Kyra, not caring that she was interrupting their game. At least some things didn't change, she knew that the centaur was about to beat Mr. D in the game so, they shouldn't mind if she interrupted the game.

"Well, if it isn't Kristen are you here to shout at us about your brother's death?" asked Mr. D. It took all her power not to hit the god in front of her, she smiled sweetly at him knowing that he wouldn't like what he was about to hear. Sometime it was nice to make the god in front of her, immortal life like hell at times.

"No, Mr. D I am not here to blame you about my twin brother's death instead, I am here to tell you that I brought you a demigod," explained Kyra.

Mr. D looked at her in resentment at the mention of her finding a new demigod, it took all her will power not to smirk at him after all, he made her life like hell it is only fair that she made it the same for him. Maybe she shouldn't tell them about Hermione's loss.

"Chiron, can you promise me that you keep an eye on her," begged Kyra turning to him. He looked at her in shock, she was letting go of her pride by asking him to keep an eye on the only reminder of her best friend but, she can't keep her promise to Jennifer if Hermione plans to stay here for the year.

"She is the only reminder of my best friend, I made a promise and I intend to fulfill it," admitted Kyra. She called out Hermione's name, smiling sadly wishing that the young girl didn't had to go through the pain of loosing a love one. There were uncertainly in Hermione's caramel brown eyes on whether to introduce herself to them.

"My name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione. Kyra knew that Chiron was wondering, what happened to the girl before she met her and she didn't have the answers since for one the girl was a skilled liar even for a child of Hermes and two because the girl was as stubborn as a mule just like her mother. A part of her wonders if her brother hadn't died, would Jennifer dated her brother or not, would they had been married but they were what ifs.

"How much do you know about this camp Hermione?" asked Chiron kindly.

"Well, you're a centaur, Mr. D is the god of wine which by the way is kind of cool, this is a camp for kids like me and from the looks of the dragon, I can't escape can I without being killed," said Hermione looking at them thoughtfully.

Mr. D or Mr. Grumpy which she started to call her in mind, was very impressed that she knew that he was Dionysus but as soon as it was there, it was gone instead it was replaced with a sneer.

"So, you are our new celebrity," said . Hermione was instantly reminded of what Professor Snape had told Harry in their first year, she was very sure that Mr. D and Snape will get along very well if they met, both of them hated children and liked to make people life like hell. She didn't say anything instead she glared at him, it wasn't a smart move to make him angry and that there will be consequences with her actions if she said something stupid.

"I better show her around," said Kyra interrupting Hermione and Mr. D glaring contest. She steered her away from the wine god, wondering if it was a good idea to bring her to Camp or not well, she can't regret her choice since it is too late for the young girl to get out of here without getting a quest.

"So if the Greek Gods are real, does that mean the Underworld exist too?" asked Hermione innocently. Kyra wasn't fooled, she kew what the girl was thinking and knew whatever plan she is planing that it has to do with her wanting to bring back her mother back to life.

"Yes, it is real but, don't even think about going to the Underworld Hermione, it is bad idea." Advised Kyra.

Hermione sighed, well there goes her plan of making a deal with Hades but, was it so bad as to wanting to have your own mother with you. There was a part of her mother that was still alive, the dead are always in our heart those were the words that her Mom told her when her maternal grandmother died.

"Can't blame me for thinking," joked Hermione. Kyra shook her head at her, there were some things that you must never do, bring the dead back to life is one of them, the other being running away from death that is something Hades will make a big punishment about. She glanced at her father's cabin, frowning as she saw a boy about sixteen years old staring at Hermione.

"Well, I should introduce you to your cabin," said Kyra steering her towards the oldest looking cabin. _Well, at least it better than the houses, I have been staying _thought Hermione glancing at the cabin. She silently gripped her wand under her leather jacket, if anything was happen to her, she will need to use it as self-defense. A part of her was afraid of what her half-siblings might think of her and another part of her was happy to know that she has a family in there.

Kyra knocked at the door, waiting patiently for the door to open. She glanced at Hermione and gave her a reassuring look, she has many good memories about this cabin and she is sure that Hermione will love the Hermes' cabin. _Finally _thought Kyra when the door finally opened. Two boy that could be twins were glancing at her then to Hermione, the two of them are definitely children of Hermes, she can tell from the glint of mischief in their eyes.

"I am going to presume that you two are the counselors of this cabin, this is Hermione, she is new to camp and knows who her Olympian parent is and before you ask on how I know about this stuff, I have been in Camp before." Said Kyra quickly.

Hermione kept her guard up, clutching her wand tightly when she felt someone trying to get her wallet from her pockets. _Oh no, you are not going to steal my jacket _thought Hermione angrily as she 'innocently' kicked someone, who was about to take her wallet from her jean's pocket. She heard the boy groaned and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that but, if you steal from me or try to steal from me again, I will make sure that you will never have children," said Hermione sweetly but her face told a different story. The boy nodded at her, hopping back to his cabin which made her feel guilty at what she did to the boy but, he did try to steal her wallet that is something she doesn't take lightly.

"Hermione, why did you do that?" asked Kyra angrily.

"He tried to steal my wallet," answered Hermione as if it is the simplest thing in the world. Kyra shook her head at her and was about to give her a lecture when she saw that the younger girl was staring at something. She turned her face to the direction of Hermione's glaze and saw that the girl was staring at a boy, who is about the same age as Hermione.

_So it is going to start _thought Kyra, she had a feeling of this happening when they touched and knew that these two will have a love-hate relationship. The twins glance at Hermione then to the boy, muttering words that can make her feel ashamed.

"Guess she is staying with us till she is claimed," said one of the boys. Kyra hid the smile by coughing, if only they knew that girl was their half-sister who, has one painful past.

"What do you mean until I am claimed?" asked Hermione. Kyra rubbed her neck uncomfortably before telling them that she better go back home, she didn't want to see the anger in the girl's eyes when they tell her what was claiming plus she needed to check in on her guest. Her eyes twitched at the thought of finding her house on fire because the guest doesn't know how to work a microwave.

* * *

><p>"At least I have at maximum a few weeks to be claimed," said Hermione brightly after they explained to her about claiming. She knew who her father was but, it still didn't help her anger that she needed to be claim by him.<p>

"You are taking this well," said Connor or was it Travis in surprise?

"No point of me being angry or bitter about it," answered Hermione shrugging her shoulders at them. She swing her shoulder bag into shoulder and search for an empty spot to sleep before deciding to sleep beside a girl that must be two years older than her. She notice that they all got the idea of not to steal from her or else they will end up like the boy hugging his knee.

"So you are the girl that hit Dan," said the girl. She was a beautiful girl about seventeen, she had long ash blond hair, she had light pink highlights on her hair and her face reminded her of an elf but, her eyes were brown as the earth beneath them.

"He try to steal my wallet, if he was smart, he would have known not to steal it when I am there," said Hermione angrily.

"That's Dan for you, he is an idiot at times. My name is Natalia." Said the girl smiling at her, raising her hand for her to shake. Hermione looked at her wearily before shaking her hand, she needed to make friends with someone in this cabin.

"My name is Hermione," said Hermione.

"Hermione, that is long name, can I call you Mione?" asked Natalia. Hermione shook her head, she detested that nickname, it reminded of her of Mione mouse while she tried to explain to her friends about why they couldn't call her that nickname, they don't listen only her muggle friends listen to her. Natalia frowned at that response.

"How about, Herms?" asked Natalia.

"No way," answered Hermione immediately. Natalia pouted at her before snapping her fingers, Hermione wonder why the girl wanted to give her a nickname so badly.

"Alright, how about Mimi?" asked Natalia.

"Why do you want to give me a nickname?" asked Hermione. Natalia grinned at her while, Dan laughed which made her wonder, why was it important for her to have a nickname after all they don't know her so why do they want to give her a nickname.

"You may not know this Mimi, but you are family plus I like to give nicknames and nothing you are going to say will change my mind, so deal with it," answered Natalia smiling at her.

Family that was the feeling that she had when she came here, she found her family in this cabin maybe life here won't be that difficult. Maybe this is where she belongs, a place where she can be herself and not worry about what people think of her. The people in this cabin are her family and she will protect them better than she protected her mom and stepfather.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs**

Hermione sat down on the grass, thinking about how much her life had changed in one month some of the things that she had been doing might shock her friends in Hogwarts but, what do they know about her except that she likes books which is true but she loves pranking more than reading.

She closed her eyes, remembering all the good times that she had with her family before their deaths. They had been planing to go to Greece for the holidays, it was where her mom and stepdad spent their first honeymoon but, that plan had flown out the door the moment that they had died.

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy glaring at her. Hermione looked at him in anger, at first glance she thought that he was hot but, of course there always has to be a problem with hot boys either they are taken or rude. She wasn't affected by his glaring in fact, she was becoming more angry.

"Does this spot have your name on it!" shot back Hermione. He looked shock that she wasn't scared of him which made her laughed while he does look frightening, she wasn't going to stand up and let him do this.

"You don't want to mess with me, everybody knows not to mess with me and you are stupid if you do this," warned the boy, his voice started to become dangerous even to her. She felt her body having goosebumps which made her wonder, why was her body reacting like this to him. She hated this feeling that she was having, it wasn't normal in fact it was strange to her.

"I don't give a damn on who you are! I was here first!" shouted Hermione, her voice didn't give way the fear that was inside her. This wasn't like her to shout but, she needed to find a way to get rid of the grief in her and this was the best way for her. His dark eyes started to flash in anger but was gone in the next minute, he was about to take his sword when her sister Natalia came.

"There you are Mimi, I have been searching for you." Said Natalia grinning at her. Either her friend was ignoring the tension between them or she just didn't notice it. Her eyes widen when she notice the boy in front of her before shaking her head at her as if she figured out what they had been arguing about.

"Nico, Dan is looking for you, he is near the rock climbing wall." Informed Natalia to Nico. He nodded at her before leaving the two of them alone but not without glaring at Hermione which unfazed her, she was used to glaring and she wasn't going to let it affect her.

"You mustn't get into a fight with him, Mimi," said Natalia. Hermione scowled, she didn't mean to get into fight with him but, he just walked in here and expected her to let him sit on this spot. She watched as Nico continued to walk towards the rock wall, she notice that his lips was turning upwards as if he can hear them.

"He's hot isn't he," stated Natalia grinning slyly. Hermione spluttered at that comment which, made the older girl laugh at her.

"Fine, I will admit that he is hot," admitted Hermione. Natalia grin before asking her for help with one of the pranks which made her smiled.

"He isn't always like this," said Natalia after a few minutes.

"A jerk?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but I guess he is in a bad mood today," said Natalia laughing. Hermione didn't join in with her laughing instead she was more interested about the fact that wasn't the older boy's behavior from what she seen looks like more behavior but she can't judge him just yet as the saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover so not yet.

"How do you know that jerk?" asked Hermione.

"He's Dan's best friend," answered Natalia. She smiled at the disbelief in Hermione's eyes, no one can believe those two are friends but, they had been the best of friends since he came here before the death of his sister. She misses the annoying Nico, the death of his sister hit him hard and she hates the brooding Nico but, no one can bring the real him back.

* * *

><p>Nico sighed, what the hell was happening to him, he never looses his calm not even if a girl sit in his place especially a beautiful girl but, this time he lost his temper and he doesn't even know why.<p>

"So what do you need Dan?" asked Nico in annoyed. Dan looked at him in confusion which made him feel angry at Natalia, she had made him believed that his best friend was looking at him. He suddenly notice that his best friend had a bruise on his left leg which made him wonder, who had hit him there and for what reason.

"I see that you notice my bruise," said Dan happily. People close to him looked at

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Nico. Dan flinched as he remembered Hermione's kick, she may not look it but she is one hell of a kicker.

"Well, Hermione, kicked me for trying to steal her wallet," informed Dan.

"Is she the girl with long brown hair that is in ringlet and caramel brown eyes?" asked Nico.

"Nico, how do you know what is the color of her eyes?" asked Dan. Nico didn't answer him, he had seen her before she was sitting at his spot, it was when he was leaving Hermes' Cabin even through her behavior was a little bit awful, she was a beautiful girl that looked like that she is grieving. There was a connection in the stare and a feeling of longing but, it doesn't make sense.

His eyes daze as he thought about her appearance, she was petite girl shorter than him by one foot making her five foot, her hair was brown, it was in little ringlets that he wanted to see if it looks as soft as it looks. Her eyes were the color of caramel but, it had a glint of mischief yet, there was more sadness than mischief in those eyes. She had long eyelashes too and had freckles around her face. She looked even more beautiful when she is angry.

"Did you ask Penny out?" asked Nico. That changed the subject, his best friend blushed as red as a tomato before shaking his head at him which made him sighed. If only his best friend had a little bit more courage to ask the girl out then he wouldn't be imagining how it will be like to kiss the girl.

He suddenly notice that Hermione was talking to Cody, a son of Apollo and she must have notice his staring because she was shocked but then her expression turned to one of anger which made him wonder what did he do to her. He silently gave her glare before turning back to Dan and his babbling about Penny.

"You know that she is out of your league and that this is all an act," pointed out Nico.

Dan didn't say anything when he mention that Penny was only acting to be that innocent which made Nico wonder if his best friend listens to Penny's speeches about new comers.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Dan sighing as he watched Penny talking to her friends. _He is in Dreamland again _thought Nico before hitting his friend on the head, he loves his friend but it was getting too tiring to see him like this. _Well, that didn't do the trick _thought Nico as he listened to his friend's babbling about his imaginary girlfriend.

His eyes soon wander towards Cody and Hermione, he didn't know why he was so angry when she laughed at one of the son of Apollo's jokes after all they just met and he didn't like her right? For now, he needs to disguise this emotion as hatred and avoid her at any cost after all this emotion will go away if he avoided her right?

* * *

><p>Hermione forced a laugh as she listened to Cody's jokes, she was glad that not all guys in this camp were awful but she didn't understand why so many guys were coming to her after all she wasn't pretty. She like him but, she didn't like his joke but didn't have the heart to tell him that his jokes wasn't funny.<p>

She turned around, she had this feeling that someone was staring at her but as she looked around, she saw that no one was looking at them. Her lips curled as she watched Nico talking to Dan, she didn't know how her half-brother can be friends with a guy like him after all the two of them are different from each other. Dan was funny and kind while Nico was a jerk and serious which made her wonder how can they be friends.

"So Hermione, where are you from?" asked Cody.

"I am from England," answered Hermione. Cody started to ask her questions about her family life and what it is like to live there, she had to lie about what happened to her family after all no one needs to know about her problems especially her friends, she doesn't need pity but, she wanted someone that can understand her pain but from what she head, none of them lost their parent and didn't see how important they are.

"You miss your family don't you?" asked Cody. Hermione nodded, it is hard to know that every morning that your mortal parents are dead and the bastard isn't even arrested yet which made her worry for her own safety which made her wonder, who the hell will want to murder her mother and her husband who are so innocent but, she did have an idea that it might be one of their friends.

Hermione saw a flash of light, her job of distracting him was done which made her glad because she couldn't find anything else to talk about with him without him figuring out her sister's plan.

She glanced at her watch, her eyes started to widen and she was about to say her lie when something ruined it. The sound of her brother's screaming made her forget her lie and made her ran towards the direction of the scream, she wasn't getting anyone hurt in her watch.

"Where are you going?" asked Cody as she ran towards the forest. She turned around, her eyes filled with determination on finding out what was happening and what caused her half-brother to scream.

"Dan is in trouble for all I know, I can't let him get hurt!" shouted Hermione. She turned her back, not noticing the bemused look on Cody's face when he heard her answer while a boy in the shadows thought that she was a fool and an idiot to go towards his best friend's aid but, was silently wondering how strong the girl was without having any training in combat. He sighed, if people knew that he was planing to protect the girl, it will ruin his reputation but, she was so foolish yet brave. _Plus it can explain the dream _thought Nico as he followed her to the forest.

* * *

><p>Dan struggled to get his sword out, how couldn't he notice that stupid plant, it was so embarrassing for him to be stuck or as Nico would say, how can he be so stupid as to not watch his surroundings. He should stop struggling, it was making it harder for him to breath.<p>

"Need any help?" asked Hermione dangling a dagger. Dan nodded in relief but, wonder where did she get unless she had stole it from the Athena's cabin but, who was he to complain, he wanted to get out of this stupid plant.

"Are you sure Dan? Because you seem to be having fun," teased Hermione. Dan was about to shout at her when she jumped and slashed all the vines that were tying him up. He was happy to be freed from that blasted plant but, why couldn't his friend bring something soft for him to land.

"Thanks Mimi, I owe you one." Said Dan. She smiled that was the first time, he saw her giving a real smile something, he had never seen in her face and it suited her, he can see bits and pieces of the real Hermione.

"You are welcome," said Hermione. There was something eerily about this forest and she can't find the source of her discomfort, it was like the forest was waiting for something or for someone.

"How did you know where I was?" asked Dan snapping her from her thoughts. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him before mimicking his scream from earlier which made him blushed, he wonder how many people knew that he screamed that loudly.

"Was I that loud?" asked Dan. She nodded at him which made him sighed before leaving him alone in the forest. He was about to leave when he notice Nico was staring at Hermione's running form which made him wonder why didn't he helped him earlier when he needed someone to get him out of here.

"I see that you got out," said Nico coming out from the shadows, his voice filled with amusement.

"How long have you been there?" asked Dan. Nico shrugged his shoulders before, answering his question.

"Long enough," answered Nico.

"Why the hell didn't you help me earlier?" asked Dan. Nico looked at him in annoyance which made him gulped even through they are friends, there were times even when he was scared of his best friend and feared for his life.

"You were having fun plus I can't save you all the time," answered Nico. Dan sighed at that answer, he knew that wasn't the real reason but, knew that whatever the reason was, his best friend didn't want to tell him.

Nico looked at him closely before taking his arm and putting it around his shoulders, after the shock of his best friend being there, he suddenly felt the pain in his back. He was thankful that his friend was helping him go to the infirmary where, he will meet his lovely Penny.

"So how did you got caught by that plant?" asked Nico. Dan blushed but didn't answer yet it was all the answer he needed since only one thing can make his best friend blushed that red and that is Penny.

"You followed her again!" accused Nico. Dan nodded which made him sighed, his best friend doesn't see that the girl was using him for her advantage but, he nothing he can say to him will change his mind about Penny.

"She was telling her friends that she was going to the forest," explained Dan. _He wanted to be the hero _thought Nico angrily but didn't show it in his face. Hermione and Dan were lucky that it was plant and not some monster, they could have died and he will blame himself for not helping them.

"You're an idiot you know that," snapped Nico. Dan was about to protest when he saw the angry look on his best friend's face which got him to shut up and listen to the lecture from his best friend.

"You could have been attack! She couldn't save you if it had been a monster and you could have gotten something worse than a broken back!" ranted Nico. Dan was about to retort to him that it didn't happen but shut up when he got the look that tells him if he didn't shut up, he will get killed.

"Thanks for helping me Nico," said Dan smiling at him. They didn't notice the stares that they were getting especially the shock expression on Hermione's face or the knowing look that they were being given by Natalia as he carried his best friend towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Kyra watched silently as the boy carries the young child of Hermes' towards the infirmary, it was happening again but, this time who will win that was something she can't predict but, first she needs to have a little talk with the boy.<p>

"Any news Nat?" asked Kyra looking at her apprentice. Natalia nodded before explaining what happened to Dan and how none of the weapons seems to fit Hermione which made the older woman frowned if, what her visions and dreams were telling her then Nico might be in danger and so will Hermione be if what her guest had been telling her was true.

"Kyra, what is my job now?" asked Natalia. Kyra didn't answer instead she watched Hermione dashing to the infirmary with worry in her caramel eyes which made her smile, it only been a week since she had arrived and yet she already loyal to her family just like her mother.

"Train her to use daggers and make sure that she is safe!" ordered Kyra. Natalia nodded at her hesitantly but, she had doubts about the younger girl being able to use a dagger after all daggers are not the best choice of weapon.

"Wouldn't it be better to train her with the swords?" asked Natalia. Kyra nodded but, she saw what happened half an hour ago how she handled the dagger if given more training the girl will be a brilliant fighter plus in her vision that girl was carrying a dagger not a sword.

"Her type will do best with a dagger in her hand," answered Kyra.

"Her type?" asked Natalia.

"You will find out," answered Kyra. That was the problem with her master, she never tells her anything even who Hermione's father might be which by the way was unfair for her after all it was sad to see her friend not being claimed plus she wanted to win the bet on who Hermione's father is.

"So did he asked you out?" asked Natalia slyly.

"Don't you have your own love life to worry about!" snapped Kyra. Natalia blushed before deciding to leave the older woman alone and go to the son of Nyx that she had been crushing on the past few months.

_Nico will be the perfect guardian for Hermione _thought Kyra before going to her car, she knew that her goddaughter was in good hands but what worries her was what will be the result of her love life be for now, her goddaughter thinks that she is growing to like her half-brother like a crush while in the other hand, Hermione has feelings for Nico that was confusing her.

Now will be a good time for her to tell the visitor not to worry too much about her goddaughter.

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
